


What a Way To Party

by januarymay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Beer, Ben Solo - Freeform, F/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Recreational Drug Use, Top Kylo Ren, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/januarymay/pseuds/januarymay
Summary: Typical college party - Ben Solo style.





	What a Way To Party

“This isn’t a good idea,” I observed my generous figure in the mirror, taking in the outfit my roommate, Rose, had put together for me. “I look ridiculous.”

I wasn’t ashamed of my figure, per se, but I typically preferred to hide my slight squishiness behind hoodie and legging combos. 

Tonight, however, Rose had thrown a pair of high waisted jeans and a velvet cami I had stored away in a drawer for a day when I felt scandalous in my direction as soon as she heard the boys down the road were hosting the first house party of the 2018 semester. 

“Are you kidding me?” Rose rolled her eyes at me and smiled. “You’re just not used to seeing yourself in all this curvy glory. Dude, I would kill to look like you right now.” 

It was my turn to roll my eyes. Her form-fitting dress showcased her short, perfectly balanced body. I just knew her boyfriend would lose his shit when he laid eyes on her later. 

“No more protesting,” she held up her hand as I opened my mouth to respond. “Let’s fix that hair and do your makeup. Then we can be on our way to PARTY!” 

I couldn’t resist a laugh at her excitement, so I held her outstretched hand and let myself be led into the bathroom, shaking off the nervousness that had wormed its way into my system. 

-

“Alright, last chance to back out,” Rose called, sliding her feet into a pair of wedge booties. “Come look at the finished product in the mirror!”

She waved me over to the full-length mirror in our dorm hallway, and I leaned down to fix the laces of my black high-tops before I could bring myself to look in the mirror. 

“Damn,” I said out loud, actually not disgusted. Rose giggles. “I might actually be asked to participate in games tonight instead of getting pushed into a corner.” 

My shoulder length hair was blow-dried straight, and Rose had added some volume at the roots with a small amount of teasing. She had taken the time to perfect my makeup by doing a subtle grey smokey-eye, and to top it off, I had dabbed on some red lip balm to give my lips a fresh, flushed look. I actually wasn’t ashamed of my appearance. 

“Finishing touch,” Rose handed me my leather jacket and I grinned. “You ready?”

I nodded and let out a big breath as I turned to follow her out the door. Here goes nothing. 

-

Kendrick Lamar’s Love. was the first thing I heard as we rounded the corner to the small house where the party was taking place. Cars were parked all along the street and some people had already filtered out onto the lawn. 

“Come on, it’s just starting to get good,” Rose said excitedly as she grabbed my hand and pulled me faster towards the house. I checked my phone - it read 9:30pm. Early enough to still catch the good drinks before the cheap beer was all that remained. 

“Look at my girls,” Rose’s boyfriend, Finn, grinned at us as we walked in. He looked her up and down gratefully before he slung his arm around her shoulder and planted a big kiss on her lips. “Lookin’ fine tonight, Miss McClain.”

I smiled at Finn but didn’t respond as he was dragged into another kiss by his girlfriend. I stood there awkwardly for a second before spotting the drink table in the back corner of the room. I started towards it as quickly as possible and poured myself a mixture of whiskey and Coke, wincing as I took a big gulp. My ratio of whiskey to Coke was mostly just whiskey. 

“Hey there,” I felt someone poke my side and turned to see my other best friend, Poe, with a bottle of Bud in his hand. “You’re a little out of your comfort zone aren’t you?” He raised an eyebrow. 

I huffed. “How could you tell, Poe?” I remembered when I used to have a crush on this guy. His curly hair and tight body would always be attractive to me, but we had tried that once - he kissed me in the eleventh grade and afterwards we had both made a face and said, “nope. Friends.” 

He had been my best friend since that day. “I’m just messin with you,” he smiled. “You look great, seriously. Also, keep an eye out for the Dark Side,” he winked. “Heard a rumor that our rivals are making an appearance tonight.” 

By the Dark Side, Poe was referring to the students that used to be our local high school rivals. Poe, my roommate, me, and a quite few others at the party attended high school at East High - most of the West High graduates hadn’t shown up yet. One of those graduates I hated myself for wanting to see. 

His name? Ben Solo. He was my next door neighbor throughout my childhood. We played together and went to the same elementary school...then high school came along and he moved across town, halfway forgetting about me. The other half of the time when he saw me at various high school rival and community events, he’d laugh in my direction with his group of popular football friends or not so discreetly shove by me if we happened to be walking in the same direction. 

All the while he got popular, more attractive, taller, and (as much as I wanted to deny it) sexier, I melted into the background at East High, making friends with Poe and now, two semesters into college, testing my own limits with the help of Rose and Finn. 

“Come join me and Rey at the table,” he motioned towards the coffee table where a few people had gathered around the box of Cards Against Humanity. His cousin Rey was nice, but there had always been a little something between her and Ben. I wondered if I would notice it tonight...I also wondered if I would still get jealous like I did when I saw them play doubles tennis in high school. 

Shaking my head at my ridiculous self, I instead followed Poe to the couch and took a seat next to the arm of the sofa, immediately being squished in tighter as both he and Rey crammed in between me and the other two people already sitting down. I recognized one of them as Armitage Hux, the star of the Mathletes back in high school. Now he was head tutor at the community college’s math lab. His red hair was hard to miss. 

The other one I wasn’t as familiar with, but I knew her nickname. Star softball player for our community college, Phasma was intimidating and lived in the dorm next to me. I passed her every now and then but rarely ever even made eye contact - that’s how much she towered over me. 

“Shall we wait for Ben to arrive?” Hux questioned as Phasma began to deal out hands of seven cards. A couple of other people I didn’t know were sitting on the floor, shaking their heads in response to Hux’s question. I took a deep breath and Poe elbowed me. He knew how I felt about Ben. 

“I’ll deal him in,” Phasma responded, “but we won’t wait for him to start. You know he’ll get a drink first anyway.” 

One of the people, whose name I learned was Mitaka, drew a black card first and giggled before reading it out loud. “Why am I sticky?” 

“Might wanna go clean yourself up, Mitaka,” My head snapped up from looking at my cards to instead look at the source of the deep voice that held a red cup in its hand. “Where’s my cards, Phas?” 

She pointed to a stack on my side of the table. I swallowed as he glanced at me and I turned my attention back to my hand. He grabbed his cards before looking around for a spare chair. 

“Hey can I borrow this?” Ben asked, not waiting for an answer as some random dude had stood up from his folding chair. “Thanks.” 

The dude protested for a second before realizing who had taken his chair. Ben Solo, after all, was star baseball player. He put our community college on the map with his killer pitching and batting skills. “No problem, man.” The guy responded meekly. I flicked my eyes to look back up at Ben just in time to see him flash a smile in the guy’s direction. 

Shit. I thought, taking in his outfit. He looked...well, he looked downright delicious. His black jeans were tight against his obviously toned legs, and his white t-shirt, while lightly hanging around his stomach, clung to his chest and upper arms. A small silver chain hung around his neck and I gulped at the sight. I remembered when his mom gave him that chain - his twelfth birthday. 

When he sat down, I noticed the thick leather stripes on the sides and knees of his jeans. Why that made him sexier, I wasn’t sure. Poe elbowed me in the ribs and brought me out of my reverie. 

“Gonna play a card or not, McClain?” I wasn’t sure how Phasma knew my name, but I muttered a “sorry” and tossed the card I had already picked out into the small pile next to the black card of the round. 

“Why am I sticky?” Mitaka read the card again, smiling. “Third base,” everyone chuckled lightly. “Anal beads?” By the way Rey curled her lip, I could tell she was the one who put that card down. Ben obviously recognized that too, as he smirked in her direction. Jealously began to rise and I forced my mind to focus on the game. 

“A sad, fat dragon with no friends,” that prompted a few laughs. I was proud of myself for playing that card. He read out a couple more mediocre cards before reaching the last one, “dick fingers.” 

That also prompted a laugh from everyone at the table and Mitaka surveyed his choices before picking the card “dick fingers.” 

Phasma grinned and snatched the black card off the table. “To whoever played a sad fat dragon with no friends, I totally would have picked that card.” 

I sat in silence, a small proud smile on my face. Ben noticed and shook his head. I ignored him and instead paid attention to Hux, who had drawn a card to read aloud. 

The next few rounds went on similar to the first, until we got bored and decided to wrap up. Phasma ended up “winning” with three black cards. Rey, me, and Mitaka had one, Poe and Hux had two, and Ben along with the girl I didn’t know had zero. 

“You’ve lost your touch, Solo,” Phasma laughed, stacking up the cards on the table. He grinned. Damn that attractive smile. “I just ended a four-game win streak!” 

Rey snorted. “Third base isn’t as funny as it used to be, Ben,” Mitaka nodded in agreement and Ben shoved him, laughing. 

I wanted to crawl into a corner about this time. Rey and Poe were having no trouble getting along with the “Dark Side,” and I just sat in my corner clutching my now empty cup. I noticed the light leading to the kitchen and decided to make a run for it, aiming to find some sort of snack and a fresh bottle of beer. 

I stood up quickly, noticing how hot I was. I stripped off my leather jacket and motioned to my empty cup when Poe glanced up at me. He gave me a thumbs up and I walked off, not noticing the pair of chocolate eyes that followed my movements around the living room. 

Okay, maybe I noticed a little. My hips were swinging a little more than usual and I knew that if one part of me looked good tonight, it was my chest in this shirt, so maybe that’s also a reason why I took my jacket off. It clung to my boobs in just the right way - the strapless bra was even worth it. That was a rare thing for me to say. My rather sizable chest didn’t take too kindly to strapless bras. 

I finally reached my destination and pulled a can of Bud Light from the fridge, my nose tickling at the smell of marijuana coming from the open basement door. It had been a while since I had smoked...and the prospect was pretty inviting. I fought it off for a moment, though, and instead pulled the tab off the 16 ounce can, taking a large sip and turning away from the basement door by the fridge. 

“You ever been to a party before, McClain?” Ben was casually leaning back on the kitchen counter opposite me. He took a long gulp from his red cup, tipping it back until it was empty. I watched him swallow and turned my attention back to the floor. I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye. 

“Of course I’ve been to parties, Ben,” I remarked coolly, starting my walk out of the kitchen. He quickly stepped in front of me with those long legs of his and I rolled my eyes. “What do you want?” 

I crossed my arms over my chest and he glanced down. I uncrossed my arms quickly and he looked down for a second, almost shy. Then he resumed his playful exterior. 

“Oh come on, we used to be best friends. Can’t I just want to hang out for a little while?” He pouted a little. Damn him and his soft lips. Well, I wasn’t sure if they were soft but they sure looked inviting. What would it be like to kiss that mouth...I shook off the thought and pushed past him. 

“If you want to hang, Ben, you’ll hang with all our friends, not just me,” I called over my shoulder. I definitely was swinging my hips now. I wasn’t sure what I thought that would do, I mean Ben was obviously into fit, obnoxiously attractive girls like Rey. Not size sixteens like myself. 

I made eye contact with Finn and Rose on the “dance floor” and Rose waved me over, her eyes widening slightly when she saw who was behind me. She knew all about Ben and I, or what I wanted Ben and I to be, and I knew that she knew Ben was coming tonight. 

“Were you just talking to Solo?” Finn asked, his hands on Rose’s hips as they swayed to the rhythm of Die For You. 

I nodded, sipping my Bud Light. “He said he wants to hang out with me tonight,” I rolled my eyes. “Yeah no. I wonder what he’s getting at.” 

Rose glanced over my shoulder, I assumed looking at Ben. “Well from the way he keeps looking over here, I think he wants to be getting with you,” her lips curled into a smile. “I did a good job tonight, didn’t I?”

I couldn’t hide my grin. I doubted she was right, but I did feel good tonight. I kept feeling better as the minutes ticked by. The beer might have had something to do with that, but I was far from drunk. “He’s walking over here! Finn, let’s go,” Rose grabbed his hand and led him off the makeshift dance floor, but before Ben could reach me, the DJ cut off the music. 

“Announcement to the party people!” Everyone inside the house cheered. “There’s about to be a big ass game of Truth or Dare in the basement, and it involves a very special friend of mine known as Molly!” Cheers erupted again and I couldn’t hold back my laugh. “The first round starts in five minutes, so make your way down to the basement before they shut the door. Truth or Dare never goes well...so if you want a piece of the drama, scram!” 

He was right about that. Nevertheless, I was feeling the chance to relax, so I weaved my way through the crowd to see Finn, Rose, Poe, Rey, Phasma, Hux, and Ben all heading in the same direction I was. 

“Well isn’t this nice,” Mitaka joined our line to the basement. “Our little friend group all together again.” 

Poe and I made eye contact and I made a face. He grinned and bumped shoulders with me. “You sure you wanna do this? You know how Truth or Dare can be.”

I nodded, appreciative of his concern. “I’m sure. Let’s just have a good time, how about that?” 

Poe put his arm around my shoulder and I grinned. I didn’t miss Ben’s sideways look as we began walking down the stairs. 

Chewie, the shaggy, tall, brown haired dude who was in charge of the weed was sitting on the floor in the basement, a few people already down there with him. His best friend, an interesting small dude named Porg, was apparently helping him. The smell of weed hit me immediately. Mitaka shut the door behind him on Chewie’s call. Fifteen people was apparently the limit 

“Alright my friends,” Chewie was clearly baked. “Here’s how we’re going to do this. We’re working with a couple of pipes tonight, so get into a circle here with me and Porg, and everyone will take a hit before we begin the game.” 

Somehow I winded up sitting next to Ben. His legs were so long that his knee was flush against mine, as we were sitting cross-legged. Rose was on the other side of me. 

Chewie started explaining the rules as each side started taking a hit. I watched Phasma light the pipe for our side first, her finger coming off the end as she breathed in the smoke. She took her mouth off the pipe and passed the lighter and pipe to the next person, who happened to be Poe. 

I zoned out of watching our row light it up in favor of listening to Chewie’s explanation. “So, here’s a couple of rules. The dares can involve weed as long as it’s nothing too extreme. The dares can involve sexual acts as long as those, also, are not too extreme. Anyone who isn’t comfortable with something is free to say no. And truths can’t be asked for the purpose of hurtful embarrassment or for the purpose of being bitchy and nosy. Got it?” 

Everyone mumbled yes’s except for Rey on Chewie’s side and Rose on mine, as they were a bit preoccupied with the pipes. 

“Here you go,” Rose grinned at me and I graciously took the small blue pipe and matching lighter from her. 

Lifting the pipe to my lips, I set my index finger over the hole at the opposite end and used my right hand to flick the lighter. The lighter, however, was not lighting. I was getting a teesny bit frustrated, when Ben grabbed the lighter from me and flicked it perfectly, running it over the weed so I could pull. 

I pulled almost too heavily for not having smoked recently, but I closed my eyes and held the smoke in for long moment before opening my eyes and exhaling. I handed the pipe to Ben, trying to ignore the way his fingers brushed against mine as he took it. 

“Light it for me?” He questioned, placing the lighter in my palm. I nodded, swallowing nervously for some reason. I lit the end without a problem and he inhaled smoothly. I wished that wasn’t so sexy. 

My eyes were still on him when he exhaled and he had lightly breathed in my direction, making eye contact with me. I looked away quickly. This isn’t how I expected the party to go. 

“Now that everyone has taken a good pull,” Chewie said, seeing that Porg had the pipe back in his hand, “let’s get this game started!” 

The clock on the wall read 11:45 and I briefly wondered how long I would be here tonight. I had planned to be back at our dorm no later that one...looks like my plans might have changed. 

“The first person to take a hit and the last person to take a hit get the honor of going first...that means Phasma and Finn,” Porg’s voice was squeakier when he was high. “Phasma, you get to ask first.” 

She grinned and rubbed her palms together in excitement. “Truth or Dare, Finn?” 

He responded with Dare, ready to start the game off right. 

After he took his turn, he asked Rey. Rey asked Rose and Rose took it upon herself to ask Ben. I felt myself tense up a little bit and she elbowed me. I knew she was going to involve me somehow. 

“Have you ever shotgunned anyone?” She prompted. He grinned. 

“Is that a truth question? Because I was planning on picking Dare.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Fine. Pick someone in this room to shotgun.” A couple of whoops came from the circle and Chewie clapped. 

“We have our first weed Dare of the night folks! Who d’ya pick, old Solo?” 

Ben grabbed the pipe and lighter from Porg without speaking. He shifted from a cross legged position to sit on his knees for easier movement. I licked my lips in anticipation, not high, but definitely more relaxed. If he didn’t choose me, I hoped he would choose another guy in the room. At least then I wouldn’t be jealous of Rey. My mouth dropped open slightly as he pulled, keeping his mouth shut as he handed the pipe to Porg. 

I turned my head from looking at him only to feel a hand against my right cheek - it was Ben, his left hand turning me back to face him. Before I really comprehended what was happening, his lips pressed to mine and he slowly opened his mouth to me, passing the smoke. His lips were pressed (dare I say gently?) to mine even after I had pulled all the smoke from his mouth. 

He let go of me slowly and I shut my lips for a second before making a small “o” and exhaling back in his direction. 

I was extremely turned on and we hadn’t even made it through the circle once yet. 

Hux whistled, breaking the silence. “Well then. Let’s keep it going, shall we?” 

My cheeks were flushed and so were Ben’s. What I really wanted to do was grab his face and run my fingers through that gorgeous dark hair of his as I actually kissed him. 

But, I reminded myself, it was a dare and I was the closest person to him besides Porg. It wasn’t like he actually wanted to kiss me or anything. 

-

The game had continued on for another half hour, nothing eventful happening. Poe had been dared to kiss Rey, his second cousin, and now they were deemed the “kissing cousins” even though that was the weakest kiss I had ever seen in my life. 

“Good game. Anyone want one last hit before you go?” Porg and Chewie held up the pipes. Everyone had paced themselves pretty well - the only two who were clearly high were Hux and Rey, interestingly enough. I eyed the blue pipe and without a second thought, took one last long pull.

Chewie gave me a thumbs up as I waved to him, exhaling the smoke. I wasn’t high but I was feeling good and relaxed. 

I felt Ben glance over at me as he, too, took one last hit. I walked back up the stairs into the kitchen without a second thought, feeling him behind me. 

“McClain,” I heard him call my name and I hid my smile. Rose and Poe were on either side of me. 

“Give him a chance, Mac,” Poe whispered before walking in the direction of the snacks. Rose gave me a small nod in agreement and jogged to catch up with Finn who was waiting for her in the kitchen. 

I took a deep breath before turning around once I reached the top of the stairs. “What’s up, Ben?” 

He smiled at me and I noticed the little bit of red around his eyes. I hid my grin. “Dance with me,” he motioned with his head towards the living room, I Fall Apart echoing heavily through the house. 

He held out his hand and I waited a second before taking it. His palm was warm and his fingers intertwined with mine almost immediately. I turned around and led him to the floor. He seemed almost hesitant before his suave personality came back, that ever-present smirk settling on his lips as he lifted my arms around his neck. He slid his hands down my bare arms, shoulders, until he rested on my hips, drawing me closer to him. I was almost flush against his body but I held back a little bit. 

This was only just beginning. 

-

The Post Malone song ended and I began to draw myself away from Ben, but he protested. A cute little whine came from the back of his throat and I smiled, biting my lip. 

“You owe me another dance,” he claimed, pulling me closer to him. My hands landed on his chest and I felt another surge of attraction cloud my judgment. 

“How do you figure?” I questioned, cocking my head to the side. I wasn’t sure how I was keeping my cool at the moment. I also wasn’t entirely sure that I this was real and I wasn’t hallucinating. 

Gorilla came on loud and strong through the speakers and Ben grinned. “You know you want to dance, Mac,” 

It had been so long since he had had a real conversation with me, much less call me by my nickname. I stared into his eyes and thought there was some semblance of sincerity there - although I was too turned on to care at that moment. 

I let him pull me closer and I slid my palms back up his chest to his neck and around to his nape. He shivered slightly as my hips pressed against his. I was moving in small circles to the timing of the music and he began to match my movements. It was nothing too heated yet but both of our breathing was getting shallower and before I knew it, I was turned around, my back pressed to his chest and his groin making contact with my ass. His arms encircled my body and my hands lay on top of his, leading his caresses across my sides and arms. 

The song ended and I made eye contact with him as he rested his chin on my shoulder, bending down to eye level. His eyes flicked down to my lips and I grew bolder. “Let’s go upstairs,” I whispered. It was so quiet, the only way I knew he heard me was by the way he licked his lips and twirled me back around, keeping my right hand firmly enclosed in his as he made a beeline for the stairs to the next floor. 

I didn’t notice Poe and Rey staring at us, nor Phasma whispering something in Hux’s ear, I was too focused on how good Ben’s ass looked in those jeans. 

To be honest, I was expecting him to push me up against a wall the second we entered the first free room, but he didn’t. He pulled me into a bear hug and I melted into him without second thought. 

“I’ve missed you so damn much,” Ben confessed quietly. “For the past five years I tried to forget about you. I tried to make new friends, I tried to make you jealous - then I started seeing you around campus again and I just knew that this year had to be different. I have to have you in my life again, McClain.”

I was shocked by his outburst but I felt every word he said was true. 

“I know, Ben.” I responded. That’s all I felt I needed to say. A soft smile fell on his lips before it turned into that signature smirk. 

“Now, with all that sentiment out of the way,” I rolled my eyes and he grinned. “Have I told you how fucking gorgeous you look tonight? I knew you looked good, I’ve seen you around, but babe,” I shivered at him calling me babe. “You’ve got to stop hiding behind those sweatshirts. You’re a work of art, and I wanna see you. All of you,” 

His eyes peered into mine, making sure I was on board with everything he was saying. My breathing had increased and I looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. 

“Ben,” my voice was low. “I love hearing you say those things, but right now I need you to shut the fuck up and kiss me.” 

-

His mouth was soft and warm as it claimed mine. His lips moved against my mouth naturally and I moaned softly as his tongue made its way into my mouth. He licked deep, pulling back for a quick breath before picking up where he left off, sucking on my bottom lip before letting it snap back in place. I moaned heavily, leaning against his chest. 

“Take this damn shirt off,” I said, making him laugh. 

“Needy are we?” He smiled down at me and I licked my lips. 

“You take off yours and I take off mine, partner,” I hoped the way I said that was sexy. It must have been, because Ben dropped his hands from my waist and tore his shirt off as quickly as he possibly could. 

“Your turn,” he gently unbuttoned my jeans and pulled the tight cami from its place, tugging it up ever so slowly. 

“Jesus, Ben,” I rolled my eyes and grabbed the hem of my velvet shirt, whipping it over my head. His jaw dropped slightly and I felt my heart race in anticipation. I didn’t feel..judged. I felt downright sultry. 

Before I could get into my own head, I reached behind me and unhooked the uncomfortable strapless bra with a flick of my wrist. 

Ben groaned at the sight of it falling to the floor and I hid my smile. “You gotta stop hiding this, babe. Look at how gorgeous you are. Fucking...” his sentence trailed off as he pressed his lips to mine once more. 

I felt my knees buckle as he groaned into my mouth, feeling our bare chests press together for the first time. “So fucking hot,” he whispered, breaking away from my mouth to trail kisses down the side of my neck, sucking here and there. He settled on the spot connecting my neck and shoulder and I moaned loudly, letting my head fall back in pleasure. 

I could feel my nipples harden against his chest and he pulled away from the mark on my neck, grabbing my hands and leading me towards the bed. “Please tell me you’re okay with this,” he pleaded, his hands snaking up my sides, his fingers twitching with want. 

“I’m yours, Ben,” I said simply. He leaned down to kiss me again and I weaved my hands into his silky dark hair, pulling ever so slightly. He moaned and drew back from me, once more surveying me beneath him. 

He licked his lips once before his fingers finally began to massage my breasts. My breath hitched and his confidence grew. My nipples hardened as he tugged at them with his fingers, finally leaning his head down to draw one peak into his luscious mouth. 

“Ah,” I rose up to meet his mouth and he sucked harder, the scrape of his teeth making me whimper. The flick of his tongue made me clench my legs together. 

He felt me start to unconsciously move my hips and he pulled away from my chest, grinning. “A little eager, are we?” 

“Don’t play coy,” I reached my hand down to trail my fingers over the tent in his pants. “You want it just as bad as me.” 

“Wrong,” he captured my lips roughly. “I want it more.” He all but growled and my mouth opened to his in a sloppy kiss, my nails scratching his chest before I pulled his belt buckle out of the loop, making quick work of his zipper. 

“Off,” I pushed the top of his tight jeans down, not missing my opportunity to graze his ass with my fingers. He rutted against me and nodded. 

He shimmied out of those sexy pants, kicking off his shoes, and I leaned down to start untying my high tops. 

“Why’d you have to wear such difficult shoes?” He whined, untying the other one. 

“I didn’t plan on getting laid tonight,” I said wryly. He laughed in response and finally pulled the shoe off my foot, kissing me deeply to bring the mood back. 

I broke away from him first and started to trail kisses down his neck and chest as he worked my jeans down my legs. “Oh baby,” he murmured when I pulled lightly on a nipple with my teeth. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me.”

“I think I have an idea, Ben,” I grinned, palming him through his boxers. He moaned and let me continue my actions for a few moments before he pushed me back down onto the bed. He sat back on his knees to look down at me. I felt a little vulnerable, but from the way his eyes swept over me, I knew I had nothing to be worried about. 

“I’m feeling a little hungry,” his hands slid up my thighs, his fingers curling in the top of my underwear. “Mind if I have a taste?” He whispered, pulling them off my bottom half. 

My mouth dropped open as his breath ghosted over my pussy. “Shit, Ben,” he grinned. 

“Never been eaten before, have you?” His voice was deep, obviously turned on. 

“Nope,” I responded quickly. I wasn’t a virgin, but my first time had been quick and awful. It had been my eighteenth birthday, a random friend of Rose’s had been there, and well...I didn’t make the best decisions that night. 

Ben, however, was looking like a pretty good decision right about now. 

He spread open my legs with his large hands and let out another breath. “Look how wet you are,” he leaned in closer. “And all for me.”

With that, he dipped his head down and confidently licked up my pussy, making me throw my head back in pleasure. He held onto my hips tightly as I bucked against his mouth. 

His tongue make quick work of me, pushing into my opening, wiggling all around my clit before he finally sucked hard, making me cry his name. “Ben!” I felt him smile against me and I opened my eyes to look down at him. 

He winked as he made eye contact with me and one of his hands left my hip to grab my hand, which was clutching the bedcovers. He placed it in his hair and I immediately brought my other hand to join it, tugging without a second thought. 

He moaned deeply and I fought the urge to come then and there, clenching around his tongue. He closed his eyes as I began grinding against his face, pulling his hair in ecstasy as I reached my first orgasm of the night. 

“Ben,” I gasped, “Ben I’m almost there,” he opened his eyes again and latched onto my clit, hooking his arms around my thighs and pulling me closer to him as he sucked harder, sending me into oblivion. “Fuck!” I cried, clutching his hair, feeling him lick every inch of me as I rode out my high against his mouth. 

Slowly my grip eased, as did his, and he pulled his lips away from my pussy reluctantly. “Holy shit babe,” his lips were swollen and face flushed. I glanced down. He was hard and the tip of his length protruded from his briefs. 

I gathered myself as quickly as I could and sat up, pressing my mouth to his dirtily. “I can taste myself on you,” I said as we breathed each other in. “Do you know how sexy that is?” 

I pushed his briefs down and he bucked in relief. “Shit,” he clenched his teeth together as I began pumping him slowly. “I want to come inside you, babe. You can owe me one,” he winked and I laughed. 

He kicked his briefs off and I admired his cock as he grabbed a condom from the bedside drawer. 

“Let me ride you, please,” I almost begged, eager beyond belief to feel him fill me up. 

His eyes widened and he wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me to him and pressing his lips to mine so hard I thought I was going to meld into him. “Ride all you like, babe,” 

I pushed him back onto the mattress and he smirked as I climbed on top of him. My chest bounced with every movement and his eyes followed my boobs until I grabbed his hard dick, setting him at my entrance. 

He bit his lip as I began to sink down onto him, head thrown back in pleasure. His fingers pressed into my hips as I pushed myself down to take all of him. “Shit, shit, shit,” he moaned, trying to keep himself together. 

“So hot babe, so fucking gorgeous -“ he cut himself off as I began to bounce lightly, grinding down and moving back and forth. His hands shot up to massage my chest and I fell forward a little, my palms on his chest for support. 

I rode him hard and slow - for the first few minutes. His face was red and chest flushed and he sat up, pressing his chest to mine as he grabbed my hips again, tugging me into him, urging me to ride his cock faster. I pressed my lips to his and did as he bid me, picking up my pace. 

“Yeah, babe, just like that,” he moaned against my lips. “Fuck me,” his hips moved in tandem with mine and I rolled harder, moaning with every movement. 

“Touch me Ben,” I whined, my own fingers teasing my nipples. My arms wrapped around his neck as one of his massive hands groped my chest and the other wandered down my body, delivering a small slap to my ass that made me squeal in anticipation. He grinned. 

“I’ll explore that later,” he whispered in my ear before kissing it, licking down my throat to suck at the bruise forming from earlier. 

His fingers finally found my swollen clit and I sucked in a breath as he began toying with it. “I’m so close babe,” he whispered, kissing me quickly. I nodded and clenched around him. 

That was all it took, he threw his head back in pleasure, going still as I felt his warmth spill into the condom. He pulled out of me and got a mischievous look in his eyes. 

“Finish yourself off,” I moaned and fell back against the bed, too turned on to feel self conscious as my fingers found my clit, rolling it around quickly. “You wanna feel my fingers in you?” Ben questioned, wanting to bring me to the edge again. 

I nodded and he chuckled. “Let me hear you say it,” 

“Please,” I whined, still working my clit. “Use your fingers, Ben,” he happily obliged, sinking his fingers into my warmth, moaning as he did so. I squealed in delight at the feeling of three fingers sliding in and out at his pace. 

“Ben!” I grabbed his arm, feeling something I hadn’t felt before take over me. “Oh, God!” I ground down onto his fingers and his eyes widened in realization. 

I had squirted all over his fingers and the bedspread, but I didn’t notice. I was so high off my second orgasm that I barely registered Ben’s mouth on mine. “So sexy,” he murmured against my lips. 

“Yeah,” I whispered later after we had cleaned up and gotten underneath the covers of a random person’s bed. “Totally not a one time thing, Solo.”

“Nah,” he responded with a smile. “You’re back in my life for good.” 

I melted into his kiss. What a way to party.


End file.
